Dawn of the Dead: All Hope is Gone
by SamuraiGamer
Summary: The dead have risen and humanity is struggling to survive. This is the story of Scott and his struggle to save himself from the chaos. Rated M for Language and Extreme Violence. Ch. 7 is Up!...finally.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: I love anything zombies, movies, books, games, anything. So I decided why not do a zombie Fan Fic. There is no association to the Dawn of the Dead franchise, but follows the a similar idea. So enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**The early morning silence was shattered at the sound of a door being kicked open, practically busting off the hinges. Scott emerged running full steam out of the house, with a duffel bag in one hand, and a back pack in the other.**

"**.Shit" Scott said as he raced to his truck, parked next to the curb. He quickly looked behind him to see if his attackers had followed him. He reached the black silverado truck and dug into his pockets for his keys.**

"**Fuck, Fuck, Fuck." Scott repeated as he frantically searched for his keys in his pockets. He kept looking over his shoulder, at the gaping hole were his door used to be. He produced a silver set of keys out of his pocket, and plunged one of them into the door lock. He threw the door open, and tossed the two bags in the passenger seat. Scott jumped into the driver seat and closed the door behind him. He fumbled his keys between his fingers for a moment before producing the right one, and stuck it into the ignition. The truck roared to life, and Scott dropped the selector into driver and peeled away, into the street.**

"**What Fuck? Who the Fuck? Fuck!" Scott yelled as he put the accelerator to the floor, constantly looking into the rear view mirror.**

_**Yesterday**_

_**Buzz....Buzz....Buzz**_

**The sound of the alarm clock woke him. He slowly opened his eyes and rolled over. He reached over to his bedside and slammed his hand against the small alarm clock. The early morning disorientation, caused some confusion before he realized he had to wake up and go to work.**

"**5:30 A.M, Shit." Scott said as he looked at the glowing green number display. He slowly rolled over and slid his legs out from underneath the covers. It was the middle of summer, but still a chilly early morning. Scott shivered slightly as he stood up in only his boxers. He stretched and yawned loudly as he walked over his dresser. Opening the top drawer, he pulled out a pair jeans and a pair of underwear. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a black t-shirt. He threw the clothes onto his bed and let out another yawn, as he exited his bedroom and walked out into the hallway. He opened a door halfway down the hall and pulled out a towel, before continuing down the hallway. He came to a door at the end of the straight, and opened it, leading into a bathroom. **

"**I cant do this shit much longer." Scott muttered to himself as he looked into the mirror. What stared back at him was the man he didn't want to be. A man with no future except to work his whole life and never become anything because of it, just like his old man. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his dark brown hair, before ditching his boxers into a close hamper in the corner of the bathroom. He let out a another yawn and shiver as he turned on the water from the shower, giving it a minute to warm up. He entered the shower and let the warm water run over him, it was definitely the most relaxing part of his day. **

**10 minutes passed and he exited the shower. He shook his head, splashing water drops all over his mirror. He dried off and walked back to his bedroom. He put on his clothes and took a deep sigh. He went back to the drawers and produced a pair of socks and put them on. He grabbed a belt out of his closet and put it around his waist. He walked downstairs into the kitchen, the picture window let in the morning sunrise. Scott flinched his eyes as the bright light took him by surprise. **

**He walked over to the cabinet and opened the door. "Damn, should have picked up some coffee yesterday." He shook his head, and shut the door. He walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch. He put his feet up on the coffee table, and grabbed the remote. He clicked on the TV and switched it over to ESPN, to catch the morning Sportscenter. He grabbed a pack of cigarettes sitting on the table and lighter next to it. He flipped open the box and realized he only had two left. "Fuck! Gotta pick some up before work." He pulled out one of remaining cigarettes and lit it. He took a couple heavy drags before putting the cigarette in the ash tray. The TV remained on for about 15 minutes, but Scott barely payed attention as he spaced out at the thought of going to work. He finished off the remaining bit of the cigarette and put it out in the glass dish. He looked at the clock.**

**6:30 A.M.**

"**Guess its that time." Scott said as he stood up from the couch. He grabbed the last cigarette and put it behind his ear, before walking back up stairs. He went back into the bedroom, opening the closet and producing a pair of black work boots. He put on the leather boots and slid his pant cuffs over the top of them. He grabbed a black baseball cap from his closet and a hooded Iron Maiden sweatshirt. He slid the sweatshirt over his T-shirt and put the hat on. He grabbed his wallet, cellphone, and keys from the nightstand and walked back downstairs. Scott spun his keys around his fingers as he walked down the steps. He opened the door and the cool morning air hit him. Even with a sweatshirt on, he still got a chill. He closed the door behind him as he left the house. He stood on the front porch, for a minute to take it in. The suburb he lived in was located about two hours outside of Los Angeles. Scott turned to see his neighbor walking back to his house, newspaper under his arm.**

"**Hey Fred." **

"**Scott, hows it goin?"**

"**Eh, you know same old-same old."**

**Fred smiled as he walked back to his house. "Have a good one Scott"**

"**You to, Fred." Fred disaperred into his house, as Scott took a deep breath. He grabbed the cigarette behind his ear and put it in his mouth. He pulled the light from his pocket and lit up. His black Chevy Silverado set next to the curb in front of his house. He took a drag from the cigarette and walked over to the truck. He unlocked it and climbed in, he scratched his head and turned the truck on. He rolled down the driver side window enough to ash his smoke. Scott reached into the center console and produced a black Ipod. He plugged it into an adapter, and scrolled through his songs before coming to what he wanted. "2 Minutes to Midnight" by Iron Maiden blared over his speakers, as he pulled away from his house. As he drove along the road, he tapped his finger on the steering wheel to the beat of the song as he took another drag off the cigarette. After a few minutes of driving, he came upon a gas station. He pulled his truck into the parking lot and pulled into a space. He flicked the cigarette butt down on the ground and walked inside. The woman working behind the counter quickly recognized him.**

"**Hey scotty." The woman called.**

"**Oh hey, Claudia." **

**Scott walked over to the coffee and pulled out a cup. He slowly poured the hot coffee into the Styrofoam cup, trying not to burn himself in the process. He capped the cup, and walked over to the counter.**

"**So whats new Claudia?"**

"**Oh same shit, different day."**

"**I know how that goes." He remarked sarcastically**

"**Is this it, hon?" She gestured to the cup of coffee.**

"**Actually give me a carton of camels."**

**Claudia reached under the counter and produced a rectangular box. She scanned it into the computer and punched in a few numbers.**

"**Alright, that will be $69.74."**

**Scott pulled his wallet out of back pocket, and opened it. He pulled out a fifty dollar bill and a twenty dollar bill. He slid the money to Claudia, and grabbed the box of cigarettes. "Keep the change." He said. **

"**Thanks honey, you have a good day." She said with a smile.**

"**You too, Claudia." Scott let out a small smile as he tucked the box of smokes under his arm. He picked up the cup of coffee and walked out the door. He took a sip and cringed a little.**

"**God, now I know why I make my own coffee."**

**On the way to his truck, he threw the cup of coffee in a garbage can. He'd rather go through his day without coffee than have nasty coffee. He jumped back into his truck and shut the door. He grabbed the box of cigarettes and opened it. He grabbed a pack from inside the box and slapped it against his palm several times. He tore the cellophane wrapper of the box and opened, before pulling a cigarette out of the box. He took out his lighter and lit the cigarette. He inhaled deeply and then exhaled, expelling the smoke from his mouth. He cracked his neck and popped his car into reverse. He slowly back out of his spot before putting it back in drive and pulled out of the parking lot. He drove along, occasionally taking a puff from the cigarette, and listening to whatever his MP3 player had in store. About 10 minutes had passed before he finally reached his destination, Miller & Miller Shipping, were he worked down in the warehouse. He pulled his truck into the parking lot and pulled into the first available parking space. He put his truck into park and took a deep breath.**

"**Got a do watcha gotta do." This say reminded him of his dad, as he used to say it all the time. He exited his truck and flicked the cigarette, and walked to the front door. He walked into the well furnished building and noticed the young brunette sitting behind the main desk. **

"**Hey Scott"**

"**Hey Mary, how are you?"**

"**Eh cant complain, you?"**

**Scott shrugged his shoulders. Mary was the receptionist that started working here around 6 months ago.**

"**Did you hear what happened downtown?" Mary asked quizzically**

"**Nope." Scott replied**

"**There was a big riot there earlier this morning. Apparently a lot of people got hurt."**

"**Hmmm, not surprised." Scott said with sarcasm in his voice.**

"**Whats that supposed to mean?" Mary asked**

"**It's LA, riots happen all the time. There pretty common since that Rodney king mess a while back. While anything I gotta know before I head downstairs?"**

"**No, nothing new."**

"**Alright, thanks mary. Have a good day."**

"**You too, Scott"**

**Scott walked along the hallway, passing offices and cubicle complexes along the way. This was about the most mundane job you could get he thought to himself. He came to a door at the end of a hall which read "AUTHORIZED ACCESS ONLY". Scott reached into his wallet and pulled his ID card out. He scanned it through and heard the door click, signifying it unlocking. He walked down a metal stair case into the main warehouse. He could see some of his co-workers sitting at a table, talking about god knows what. He reached the floor, and walked the past the table before heading to the locker room. He went into his lock and pulled out his work shirt. He threw his sweatshirt into his locker and put his work shirt on over his t-shirt. He slowly buttoned his work shirt. He shut his locker door and saw one his co-workers, Steve.**

"**Hey Steve." He called out.**

"**Oh hey scotty." **

"**Any shipments coming in today?" Scott asked.**

"**Ummmm....Yeah at one."**

"**Till, then inventory and the same shit." **

"**Yup."**

"**Alright, see ya out there."**

**The day trudged on slow as ever, doing the same thing everyday was nothing short of torture for Scott In addition to the slow day, all Scott heard all day was talk about the riot in Los Angeles. Scott just shook his head. **

_**If I wanted to hear about riots all day, everyday I would have stayed in LA **_**Scott thought to himself. The day continued to move slow, it didn't help that every so often Scott would check his watch waiting for 6:00pm to roll around. **

**Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock........Ding, Ding, Ding!**

**6:00pm had finally rolled around. Scott breathed a sigh of relief as he walked over to the punch station and slid his punch card in. The thwack sound it made, gave a sense of relief to Scott. He went back to the locker room and unbuttoned his work shirt. He threw it into the locker and grabbed his sweat shirt. He left the locker room without saying anything to his go workers. He slowly marched up the stairs into the office portion of the building. People in their cubicles were picking up their belongings and leaving, making for heavy foot traffic. He reached the exit and walked out side. As soon as he got outside he reached into his pocket and pulled out the pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out and light up, as people passed by him on either side of him. He walked over to his truck, unlocked his door and got in. He quickly put the key into the ignition and started his truck up and pulled out of his space. He rolled down his window, to let the warm summer air in. He drove along, listening to music, tapping his finger against his steering wheel. Before he knew it he was finally back at his sub-division and back at his house. He pulled the truck along the curb and put into park. He got out, locked the vehicle up and walked up to his house. He unlocked the door and walked into the dark house. He flipped on the light, illuminating the living room. He exhaled on his cigarette, his second on his trip home. Slowly, he plodded into the dark kitchen and open the fridge. The light from the fridge acted like a flood light, brightening the entire room. He pulled out a bottle of beer from the fridge and walked back into the living room. He sat down on the couch and ashed the cigarette into the glass dish on the table. He twisted the cap off the bottle and took a quick swig, before setting it down. **

"**Another day in the books." he said to himself as he grabbed the remote. He flipped on the TV and took another drink from his beer and a drag from his cigarette. He flipped through the channels before he stopped on a news channel as something had caught his eye. The headline on the news channel read "Riot in LA continues." He sighed slightly as he continued to watch the news. He grabbed his beer and leaned back against the couch.**

"**LAPD reports that the riot that started earlier this morning has not, I repeat not been fully contained as previously reported. Reports are also coming in stating that the riot has spread outside of the City of Los Angeles and smaller situations are springing up as far south as an hour and a half outside of the city. Citizens anywhere in these affected areas are requested to stay in their homes."**

**Obviously, riots in LA didn't bother Scott, but when they happen right around the corner, this sprung up concern. Scott took another big drink from his beer and continued to listen to the news report. **

"**LA hospitals are reporting being overrun with patients, with injuries ranging from what are being said to be bite and scratch wounds to even as extreme as having fingers being removed. This is not what the hospitals were expecting as they were preparing for stab wounds, gunshot wounds, or burn victims."**

**Scott took a drag off his cigarette and finished off the beer. Something didn't sit right in his stomach, however. His gut felt heavy, uneasy. Something didn't seem right. As the hours passed on, and Scott was four beers in and about 15 cigarettes, news continue to flood in from the city. His stomach still turned and felt uneasy. He check the clock and the numbers read 9:30pm. He sighed again and turned off the TV. He finished his cigarette and walked over to the stairs. He walked up to his bed room and flipped the light on. He took all his belongings out of his pockets and set them on his dresser. He scratched his head, before sitting down on the bed. He unlaced his boots and threw them across the room. He slid his T-shirt off and threw it in the same direction as his shoes, he did the same with his jeans. He walked back over to the light and switched it off, immediately turning the room into total darkness. He walked over to the bed and slid under the sheets. He shook his head and rolled over, wanting to fall asleep.**

**10:30pm**

**Scott tossed and turned in bed, not being able to fall asleep. The news reports still resonated in his head. He desperately wanted to sleep, but his mind wouldn't let him.**

"**Fuck!" Scott said as he violently sat up. He slid his legs out from under the sheets and ran his fingers through his hair. He stood up and walked over to the light switch and flipped it on. The sudden shock of light blinded him but it subsided quickly. He grabbed his jeans and shirt and put them on before exiting his bedroom and walking back downstairs. He sat on the couch but didn't turn the TV on. The last thing he wanted to hear was more crap about the riots. **

"**Maybe I should...." He said to himself. Scott stood up from the couch and slowly walked over into the kitchen. On the other end of the kitchen, a painted green door sat. Scott walked up to the door and slowly opened it. On the other side, sat a stairway leading down to the basement. He flipped on the light switch and walked down the steep stairs. He used the basement to store anything he didn't have space for upstairs or was going to get rid of. The basement wasn't dank like usual basements but it wasn't exactly cozy either. He walked over to the other side of the basement were two green military foot lockers sat. He paused before opening the foot lockers and took a few deep breaths.**

"**Better safe then sorry I guess." He said to himself as he knelt down and flipped open the clasps on the first one. He opened the lid of the rectangular box. He paused for a moment, staring at what was inside the box. He reached in and pulled out part of the contents.**

**An authentic AK-47 assault rifle.**

**He held it in his hands and stared at the gun for a moment. He shook his head and took a deep breath. He set the gun on the cold concrete floor and looked back into the foot locker. Two black, plastic cases sat at the bottom. Scott reached in and pulled out both cases and set them next to the AK-47. He unclipped both of the locks on the cases and opened them.**

**Two .45 Colt handguns stared back at him.**

**His lower lip quiver slightly, all this power and it was right below his feet the whole time. He closed up both cases and walked over to the second foot locker. Just like the other one, he flipped down the locks and opened the box. What was in the box wasn't guns, but something just as important.**

**Ammunition. And Lots of it.**

**He exhaled in shock at the amount of shells that filled the case. He looked up at the flipped up lid and something was engraved on the inside.**

_**Son, Use these when the time is right.**_

**The guns and ammo belonged to his father, an ex-marine. The house and everything it belonged to his parents. They passed away a year ago in a car accident. They left Scott everything.**

**Scott looked around the basement and found a black duffel back and a back pack. He grabbed both bags and brought them over. He began loading as much ammo as he could carry. As soon as he was done he slung the duffel over his right shoulder and brought the strap across his chest. He threw the backpack on his back and with his free hands, grabbed the three firearms. He walked upstairs, awkwardly as the bags swayed side to side. He got upstairs and placed the ammo and guns in his living room. He sat on the couch and stared vacantly at the two black bags. **

"**What the hell am I doing?" Scott said as he put his head in his hands. He leaned back and ran his fingers through his hair, before standing up from the couch. He walked away from the couch and walked over to the stairs. About half-way up the stairway, he looked back at the two bags before shaking his head. He took two more steps before backtracking back downstairs. He approached the bags and cases. He opened up both of the cases housing the .45's. He pulled out both of them and the spare clips. He unzipped the backpack and threw one of the guns into the back. He unzipped the duffel and pulled out a small box containing ammo for the .45. Carefully he loaded one of the clips and slid it into the gun. The click sound, signified the clip being seated fully in the gun. He pulled back the slid, putting the shell in the chamber. He examined the gun before walking back up the stairs. Scott didn't even bother getting undressed as he slid into his bed and set the pistol on his nightstand.**

**Even with the firearm next to him, he still slept uneasy. Falling in and out of sleep the whole night. Finally at around 2:00am, he fell asleep.**

_**Buzz.....Buzz....Buzz**_

**The sound of his alarm clock threw Scott awake. He looked over at the clock, as the numbers read 6:15am.**

"**Fuck, overslept." He said to himself. He didn't have time to shower, but he was already dressed so he just needed his boots. He sat on his bed and stared at the silver pistol on his bed. No sound, No sirens, No screaming.**

"**Guess I overreacted. No fucking riot."**

**He grabbed his boots off the floor and quickly laced them. He stood up and grabbed his belongings and shoved them into his pockets. He grabbed his hat off the dresser and put on. He was about to open his bedroom door, when......**

_**CRASH!**_

**The sound of glass breaking caused him to stop. The sound was coming from downstairs. **

"**Fuck, Maybe I spoke to soon." Scott said. His breathing became heavy, and sweat beaded up on his forehead. He swallowed hard, and looked back at the pistol sitting on his nightstand.**

"**Better safe than sorry...."**

**He grabbed the gun and slowly opened the door. He made his way down the hall to the stairs. He slowly walked down the stair, trying to keep his volume level minimal. He found himself at the bottom of the stairs, looking into the kitchen. The door leading from the kitchen to the back yard was shattered and his intruder was standing in the kitchen, oddly enough not moving at all. Scott lifted the gun up to eye level.**

"**Hey You!" **

**His intruder slowly turned and face him. Scott's look of shock turned to confusion as his intruder turned out to be none other than his neighbor, Fred still dressed in his bathrobe. But something wasn't right, Fred had a huge gash running along his face, blood still oozing from the wound. Scratches and bite marks ran up and down his arms. Fred stared vacantly at Scott.**

"**What the Hell? Fred are you ok?**

**Fred stared for a brief moment, before starting to shamble towards Scott. He wasn't walking, it was more of a drunken stumble.**

"**Fred!" Scott said**

**Fred continued to move towards Scott He said nothing, except for a low, incomprehensible moaning.**

"**Fred, man, you better back the fuck up!"**

**Fred got within spitting distance and began reaching for Scott.**

"**Fred, I am not gonna tell you again, Back up!"**

**Fred began to snarl and bite at Scott.**

"**Sorry Fred." Scott said as he held the gun up high. He thought for a split second before spinning the gun around. He raised the .45 high, and brought the butt of the down, hard onto the top of Fred's head. Fred dropped to the ground.**

"**What the fuck is going on?" Scott turned around and took two steps before he heard the moaning again. He turned to see Fred getting up off the ground.**

"**What the hell?" **

**Fred started shambling towards Scott once again. Scott lifted the gun again and took aim. He took a deep breath and aimed at Fred's shoulder. He pulled the trigger. A loud bang reverberated through out the house. He shot connected directed into the meat of Fred's shoulder. But fred kept coming. Scott look on in shock. A shot in the shoulder from a .45 would drop anyone, but not fred. Scott took aim again this time lower. He pulled the trigger again. Another bang reverberated through out the house. The shell left the barrel of the gun and connected with the left knee of Fred. The bullet practically exploded the bone and muscle of Fred's leg, but still Fred kept coming. Scott swallowed again as he lifted up his gun to eye level.**

"**Sorry Fred." He said again as he fired a third time. The bang echoed throughout the house again and time seemed to slow, as Scott could see the shell flying through the air. The bullet hit its target, square into the middle of Fred's forehead and exited out the back bringing bone and brain matter with it. Fred staggered for a second before falling to his knees and falling face first at the feet of Scott Scott began to breath heavy as he bent over and put his hands on his knees. He stared down at the body of Fred. He reached down and flipped over the body. The dull of lifeless eyes stared back at him. He swallowed heavy again and gagged. He back away from the body and vomited on the floor. Scott bent over again to catch his breath and wipe his mouth when heard the moaning again. He looked forward to see Fred's body still lying lifeless on the floor in front of him. He stood up straight and looked out the gaping hole in the kitchen door. Two more figures stood in his backyard, showing similar mannerisms to that of Fred. Slowly they plodded towards the open door, moaning loudly. Scott stood their, frozen in the horror that stood before him.**

"**What the fuck?" Scott said. He lifted up the .45, before realizing it was useless. **

"**Fuck!" Scott shouted as he turned around and ran to the front door. He grabbed both bags that sat near the door in both hands, and with one solid kick he sent the door flying open. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Scott slammed the accelerator to the floor and burned rubber, spitting out two trails of smoke behind his truck. He gasped for breath as he tried to make sense of what just happened. **

_**No person could stand up after taking a .45 to the shoulder, much less the shoulder and the knee **_**Scott thought to himself. He had to use 3 shots to drop his neighbor, with the third slug landing directly between his eyes. He tried to make sense of everything, he grabbed the carton of cigarettes that he left on his seat and pulled out a box. He pulled out a cigarette and before he could light it, he slammed on the breaks. The truck squealed to a stop and lurched, violently. He held the cigarette in his mouth for a brief moment, before his jaw fell, causing the cigarette to fall to the floor. He stared in shock at what lied before him. **

**Chaos, pure, utter chaos.**

**People were screaming, crying, trying to find help. Other people, were wandering around with similar mannerisms to that of Fred. They shambled about in the middle of the street looking about with no direction. They all looked like walking death, they had huge chunks of skin hanging off of them. Some even look as if there faces had been torn to shreds. One of these people, a middle aged female, turned towards Scott's truck. Scott look on in horror as the woman had one of her eye balls hanging from the socket by a thin strand. Her face was clawed to hell. Her arms had chunks ripped from the bone. She had blood dripping from her mouth. Scott froze in shock, not moving at all. The woman began, slowly to make her way to his truck. Scott began to tremble, until a voice called out.**

"**Beth! Oh my god Beth" A man ran out into the streets to the woman. **

"**Beth, What happened Beth?" The man got within about ten feet of the woman before turning and looking at Scott.**

"**Help us please!" The man yelled to Scott. "Please, my wife, she's hurt really ba...." Before he could finish the sentence his wife, or what was left of her, lunged at him and clamped her teeth down on his throat. The man screamed in agony as she ripped away, taking a huge segment of skin with her.**

"**Holy Shit!" Scott said to himself. The man panicked and ran, as blood squirted from the baseball sized wound on his neck. He tripped on the ground and fell on his face. He tried getting up but it was too late. Several more of the people converged on him and began biting and tearing at him, ripping his midsection in half, spilling his entrails all over the road. Blood spurted everywhere, as the group feasted on his body.**

"**Oh my fucking God!" Scott still frozen in fear, until he felt a sharp thud against the passenger side door. He turned to see one of the mutilated people clawing at the glass window, leaving behind smears of blood with every pass. The creature moaned incoherently as he tried to gain access to the truck. Scott stared directly into the his eyes. Scott swallowed hard.**

"**Not today, Freak." Scott said to himself, as he pushed down hard on the accelerator, spinning his tires once again. He sped off. Straight ahead of him, one of the mutated people stood in the middle of the road. **

"**Fuck..." Scott told himself. The creature stood frozen, but that didn't stop the oncoming truck. Scott hit the man, causing the man to get sucked underneath the truck. As Scott passed over him, he looked in his rear-view mirror to see the shredded remains of his body, still twitching in the road. He continued to drive, not stopping for anything or anyone. He could see people running around looking for an escape as the disfigured ones gave chase. Scott drove, avoiding cars that had been abandoned, before he heard gunfire coming from up ahead. He quickly raced to the noise and saw a police office ducked behind his cruiser, firing at an on coming horde. Half of Scott wanted to stop and help, the other half wanted to keep driving. He had seconds to choose.**

**The keep driving half won.**

**Scott looked into his rear view mirror, just in time to see the people converge on the office. He fired wildly in the air and screamed for help, but his cries were soon silenced. Scott began to gasp for breath as he still didn't understand what was going on. **

"**This is no fuckin' riot I have ever seen!" Scott continued to push his truck hard, the accelerator still down to the floor. He grabbed his cigarettes again and finally was able to light up. The nicotine did nothing to relax to him like it usually does. He continued driving, including passing his workplace. He looked into the parking lot, seeing people scattering. Some of them were alive, others weren't so lucky. He weaved through several stalled out cars on the road, almost clipping a few of them. He slowed down to avoid another few cars, trying to pass through a small gap between them. As he slowly crept through the twisted metal jungle, he heard a thumping on his passenger side window. He turned to see a man pounding his fist against the glass.**

"**Help me please!" The man said. Scott paused for a second, trying to think. He eventually gave in and unlocked the door. He through the two bags into the bag but kept the .45 on his lap. The man ripped the door open and slid into the passenger seat. "Thank you so much, you don't know what this means to me." Scott didn't saw a word, only nodded at the stranger. Scott tried to focus on the road, passing between the cars.**

"**Are you hurt?" Scott asked him.**

**The man stammered for a second before talking, "Um, no...i mean..yeah, one of those mean bastards got me on the leg."**

**Scott paused for a moment, before reaching into his lap and grabbing the .45. "Then you have no place here...." Scott said as he lifted the .45 up and pointed it at the man.**

"**What the hell are you doing?" The man asked with nervousness in his voice.**

"**You have been bitten...that means you are gonna become one of them." Scott said as he tried to focus on the road and the man. "Now get the hell out of my truck." **

**The man struggled to find the words as Scott slowed the truck to a crawl. "Please just listen..."**

"**No you listen, I ain't risking my life for you." **

**The stammered again and lowered his head. He turned and looked as if he was going to leave, but turned back to Scott with a 9mm hand gun in his hand.**

"**No you listen, you are gonna get the hell out."**

**Scott didn't even look at the man. He realized his .45 was much more powerful than that pea shooter the man had, but it wouldn't have matter because Scott couldn't focus on the road and the man at the same time. Scott stopped the truck completely and put the truck into park. He looked around to make sure none of the freaks were close. He opened up the drivers side door and nodded.**

"**Good." The man said as he opened up his door. Scott slid out into the street and stared at the man as he walked around the front of the truck. **

"**See you in hell asshole." Scott said as the man passed in front of him. The man only smiled as he turned his back to get into the truck. He was half way into the truck, when in a split second, Scott had a thought. Scott grabbed the edge of the door and slammed it on the man. The man yelled in pain as the door crashed against his back and legs. The impact jarred the 9mm out of his hand and landed on the front seat. Scott quickly lifted his gun, but the man responded with a back elbow into Scott's stomach. Scott dropped his .45, which the man tried to pick up but Scott quickly kicked the gun under the truck. The two continued to scuffle, and all the noise attracted some unwanted attention. Several of the disfigured freaks began moving to the truck. Scott could see this out of his peripheral vision. The man tackled him to the ground and laced his fingers around Scott's throat and began to choke him. Scott looked over and gasped for air. He could see the .45 sitting under his truck. He began to reach, as it was just out of arms length. Scott had to think quick because if he didn't he would either be strangled or be eaten. Scott lifted up a knee into the man's midsection, causing him to gasp in pain and release his grip. Scott rolled over an grabbed the gun. He rolled back over and saw the mutants coming in closer. The unknown man regained his composure and tried to attack again. Scott focused and lifted the gun up and fired a shot. This one planted it self square into the gut of the unknown man. The man gasped as he looked down at the hole in his gut. Scott quickly got to his feet and opened moved to the truck. The man staggered around for a moment, before turning his back to Scott. The man lifted his head just in time to see the freaks converge on him. The man did nothing to stop it, because he couldn't. Scott jumped in his truck and shut both doors. He looked at the groups of freaks as they feasted on their meal. Scott shook his head and tossed the .45 and the 9mm into his passenger seat.**

"**Last time I help anyone." Scott said coldly as he drove off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Scott continued to drive for what seemed like forever, dodging between cars and bodies. The situation that happened with the man earlier was the last thing on his mind. He turned on the radio and listened to what ever came on. Such headlines were spewed across the airwaves, like "The dead are rising." and "Stay in your homes, avoid contact with the recently deceased." **

"**What the fuck am I supposed to do?" He thought out loud. The panic began to set in, The hopelessness began to set in. Scott was alone. He turned the radio off, and sat in silence as he drove. Hunger also sat in quickly as he hadn't eaten anything or drank. He continued to drive until he came upon a gas station. Scott slowed the truck to a crawl and thought to himself. "It's not right, but right now, nothing really is." An oddly philosophical comment from a very non-philosophical man. He turned his truck into the deserted parking lot. Not one car sat there. Scott pulled the truck in front of the store. He put the truck into park and took a deep breath. Inside the gas station, lights flickered on and off but there was no movement. He left the truck running and opened the door. He reached into the back seat and opened one of the bags, pulling out the other .45 as this one was fully loaded. He slowly crept out of the truck and shut the door behind him. He looked in all directions, seeing if anyone of those freaks were around, but nothing caught his eye. **

"**Its too quiet around here." Scott told himself as he approached the front door. He slowly opened it, trying to make minimal noise. He crept in as stealthily as possible. He looked around, no movement. He slowly walked around the isles, making sure no one would surprise him, but nothing was around. Scott took a deep breath and lowered his gun. He searched the isles looking for some food to tie him over. He grabbed several candy bars off the shelves and stuffed them into his pockets. He grabbed another a quickly unwrapped it. He smiled and quickly devoured the chocolate bar, savoring the sweetness. When he was finished he wiped the chocolate from his mouth and walked over to another isle, seeing what else he could grab. He found several packs of batteries of various sizes.**

"**These should be useful." Scott muttered to himself. Next to batteries, were bunch of flashlights. He grabbed a small one and unwrapped it, sticking it into his pocket. He walked over to another isle, were coolers lined the wall. He strolled along until he came to a cooler filled with water. He grabbed a bottle out of the cooler and chugged the bottle downing it in several quick gulps. He smiled contently and threw the bottle over his shoulder. He grabbed several bottles of water and tuck them under his arms. Content with his "purchases" he prepared to walk out but passed another cooler. This one lined with rows of beer bottles. Scott smiled and told himself, "Eh, one can't hurt." He dropped two of the bottles and opened the door. He grabbed a glass bottle of beer out of the cooler and opened the cap. He was about to lift it up to his mouth when.....**

_**CLANG!**_

**Scott froze as the sound emerged from the back room. He dropped the beer bottle causing it to shatter on the floor. Scott swallowed hard as he dropped the other bottles of water. He lifted up the .45 and slowly walked over to the door leading to the back. He breathed slowly as he approached the door. He was about to put his hand on the door when the door flung open and hit Scott, driving him backwards, causing him to crash against the shelve behind him. In the process he dropped his gun. What emerged from the door, was horrific. A man, probably in his mid teens emerged. His arm was dangling by a tendon and his face was half gone. His midsection had been ripped open and his intestines were hanging out. Scott gasped in horror as the man crept closer. He tried to reach his gun, but the man lunged him, pinning Scott to the ground. Scott panicked and tried to hold the man at bay, as he flailed and snarled at him. Scott struggled to reach for his gun but the weight of the man was too much. Scott looked up for a split second to see what shelve was behind him**

**Grilling Supplies.**

**Scott managed to push the guy off him for a moment and reached up, grabbing a double toothed prong. The man attacked again, but Scott quickly thrust the steel weapon up, embedding it deep into the attackers eye. He flailed off of Scott and feel over. He began to twitch violently, before he stopped moving all together. Scott stayed down for a moment to catch his breath. He reached over and grabbed the gun before standing up.**

"**Ugly ass bastard." **

**Scott walked back over to the water cooler, but an all too eerie sound came from outside. Moaning, and lots of it. **

"**Shit!" Scott grabbed what ever bottles he could under one arm and ran to the door. Outside, a bunch of the "undead" as the news referred to them as began flooding into the parking lot. Lots of them, each one more grotesque than the other. Scott ran to the truck and grabbed the handle. He clicked the handle but nothing happened. He tried again but nothing. He locked himself out of the truck.**

"**Son of a bitch!" Scott said as he kept pulling harder and harder on the handle but nothing came of it. One of the undead got within 15 feet of Scott, he lifted his gun and shot him in the top of the head, dropping the freak like a sack of potatoes. Scott lifted up the gun and cracked the handle against the window, but window refused to budge. Scott looked around and saw the undead coming closer and closer. Scott lifted his arm and with his elbow, bashed in the window, causing glass to shatter inside the truck. He stuck his arm inside the truck and unlocked it. He threw the door open and scraped the glass off his seat. He hopped in and slammed the door. He looked into his mirror to see one of them coming up behind his truck. He smiled and popped his truck into reverse and backed up, slamming his tailgate right into the chest of the undead man. He back up quickly, feeling his tries run over the living pile of flesh. He continued to back up, hitting anyone that got in its way. He swung his truck around and sped out of the parking lot, coming close to hitting a gas pump on the way out. "Whole lotta work to get some fuckin' chocolate." He looked at his elbow, and realized it was bleeding. "Shit..."**

**He kept on driving as night began to fall, not really caring where he going, only wanting to get away from the undead. He began to feel sleepy and almost fell asleep at the wheel. "Fuck, I need to get some sleep." He said to himself as he continued to drive, until, in the distance in a field, he saw a farm house and a barn. Sure, the barn isn't the most secure place, but it will do. He turned down a dirt path and stopped by the barn. He pulled his truck around back and parked. He took a deep breath and prepared to move. He paused and remembered the batteries and flashlight. He grabbed the flashlight and put batteries in it. He then grabbed both bags, the .45, and the 9mm. He opened the door and slowly slid out. He put the 9mm in his waist band, and slowly walked around to the front with his .45 ready. Nothing caught his eye. He approached the front door and slowly opened it. With his .45 at the ready, he entered. He held up his flashlight and glared it all around the barn, but nothing moved. He closed the door behind him, and looked every again with his flashlight, but once again nothing. He let out a sigh of relief. He looked behind to and found a piece of wood and jammed it under the door knob, securing it somewhat. He looked over to a ladder leading to the second level of the barn. He walked over to the ladder and scanned again. He climbed up the ladder, the bags awkwardly swaying side to side. He reached the top and threw both bags and rolled up onto the balcony. He scanned the balcony with his flashlight, once again, to be safe. He pushed the bags up against the wall, and sat down in front of them, leaning his back against them. He removed the 9mm and set it down, as well as the .45. He leaned back and slowly began to drift off. Scott knew he had to sleep with one eye open as he prepared for a long night ahead.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sleep was damn near impossible for Scott. Sounds of the impending war filled the air. Sounds of moaning, gun fire, and shouts for help. Even as far out as Scott was, he could hear the echoes as clear as day. He would sleep for maybe 20 minutes, then some sound would wake him up. This pattern proceeded for the majority of the night. But the lack of sleep finally hit home, at around 3:00am. Scott passed out and none of the sounds in the night could wake him. **

**Scott awoke to find one of the undead walking along the balcony and barring down on him. He reached for his guns, but quickly realized he knocked his guns off the second level in his sleep. He panicked and backed up, but soon hit a wall.**

"**Oh fuck, this is isn't happening." Scott told himself as he reached for anything for a weapon, but nothing was around. The grotesque pile of flesh soon reached out and grabbed Scott by his leg and bit down on his ankle. Scott screamed in pain as the undead man gnawed on his leg. The man soon got up and lunged on top of Scott and bit down on Scott's jugular. Scott screamed again in pain, but it was soon muffled by the sound of blood. Soon, however, his screams were silenced. But a voice called out.**

"**Scott, you have to wake up....."**

**Scott shot awake, with cold sweat pouring down his face. He was breathing hard and trying to regain his composure. **

"**It was only a dream, it was only a dream, it was only a dream....." Scott kept telling himself this over and over again as he held his head in his hands. He took a few moments to collect himself and realized sun was beginning to peak through the slats of the barn. He checked his cell phone for the time.**

**6:30am.**

**He dug into his pocket and pulled out a candy bar and unwrapped it. It was starting to melt, but it really didn't matter. He ate the chocolate slowly and thought about the vivid dream. Nothing had every seemed so terrifying. But it was just a dream, nothing more. He finished the candy and took a deep breath.**

"**Guess its time to move." He looked around the barn. He grabbed the back pack and slung it around his back. He figured it was easier to go down with one bag at a time. He got down to the bottom and set the back pack down and went back up for the duffel. He grabbed the heavier bag and brought it down slowly. He slung both bags over his shoulders and was about to leave, before realizing he left his hand guns up there. He went back up and grabbed the .45 and 9mm. He worked his way back down. But when he reached the ground, a sharp pain hit him in his elbow. He looked at it, after completely forgetting about it the night before. Dark blood oozed from the still fresh wound. **

"**Infection might be setting in. If its not the undead attacking you, its something else." He set everything down, and looked at the wound again. He then grabbed his t-shirt and tore a strip from the bottom of it. He took the strip and wrapped it around the elbow, pulling it tightly before tying it. Scott walked over to the door and removed the board that was holding the door shut. He placed the 9mm in his waist band and held the .45 up high as he slowly opened the door. He peered out to see if anything was gonna catch him by surprise, but nothing was all that was waiting for him. He took a deep breath and readied himself. He adjusted the bags slowly walked out the door. He made his way along the front of the barn, constantly keeping an eye out for anything that might come out. With nothing around he lowered his weapon and walked back to his truck. He was just about to reach the truck, when a figure emerged from the woods. Scott quickly ducked behind his truck, hoping not to be seen. He peered over the truck to see an undead man, shambling about, making guttural moaning noises. He crouched back down and made his way to the driver side door. He quietly opened the door and slid the bags into the seats, trying to not make any noise in the process. He got up from his crouch and slid himself into the seat. He could see the man still stumbling about, but he wasn't coming for him. He closed to door, the only sound it made was the click of the door meeting the frame. Scott grabbed his keys and clicked them into the ignition. He turned the key but nothing came out of the truck. The only sound was the truck trying to turn over.**

"**Fuck not now, for the love of god, not this!" Scott continued to try and start the truck but to no avail. But this wasn't his only problem. The sound of the truck alerted the undead and he slowly began to approach the truck. Scott turned to see the man creeping to the truck, and the moans of the man alerted more of them, in the woods. About 15 more of them emerged from the tree line.**

"**oh hell no" Scott said as he returned to trying to get the truck started. He continued to turn to key but nothing. He could hear the truck trying to roar to life, but it was not to be. He looked in his mirror again to see the undead inching closer and closer to his truck. **

"**Come on you bastard! Start!" Scott shouted, as he wrenched the key one more time. The truck roared to life as Scott slammed his fist against the wheel. He cranked the selector in reverse and slammed on the gas, and plowed into one of them with his tailgate. He turned the wheel hard and spun the truck 180 degrees, almost rolling it in the process. He pushed it in drive and pushed the gas to the floor, spitting dirt behind him, before going off. He sped down the dirt path until he reached the road.**

"**Man, I gotta stop having these encounters." He took a deep breath and steadied himself. He grabbed a cigarette and lit up. He shook his elbow, as pain shot up his arm. He looked at the wrapped elbow and shook his head. He looked at the radio and clicked it on. He flipped through the news stations, until a voice called out from the radio.**

"**Once again the safe house in mellancamp church on Barker Road. If you are in need of medical assistance, take all sick or injured to St. Augustina Hospital on the corner of James and King. I repeat, only go to Mellancamp Church if you are not in need of medical assistance. I have just been informed, that we are going off the air now. Taking the place will be the emergency broadcast signal. My God be with you all and your loved ones....." **

**Scott shut the radio off.**

"**In times like these, you wonder if God even exists." He muttered to himself as he took a drag off his cigarette. He impatiently tapped his finger on steering wheel, trying to forget about the nagging pain in his arm. He drove for another hour, seeing nothing but a few undead wandering about in the distance and stalled cars. His elbow throbbed in pain as he continued to drive. Scott had to do something soon. He turned down another road, and came up a medical center. He turned the truck into the parking lot and stopped the truck in front of building. Cars littered the lot, meaning only one thing, the place was probably crawling with these guys. He reached into one of the bags and produced the AK-47. He grabbed a loaded clip and placed it into the gun. He grabbed both .45's and the 9mm. He placed the .45's in his waistband, and 9mm in his pocket. He stepped out of the truck and slung the strap of the AK around his shoulder. **

"**Let's do this." He said to himself as he approached the front door. He opened the glass door and walked in. Right away his suspicions were correct. The lobby had 10 or so undead wandering around. All looked like they went through a wood chipper. Many had limbs missing, others had there throats ripped clean out. Some had their intestines dragging behind them as they walked around. They all stopped in their tracks as Scott entered. Scott froze for a minute and swallowed hard. They all began their low moaning noise as they approached. Scott exhaled and lifted the gun up. The closest figure to him reached for for Scott's arm, but he fell to the .762 round that Scott put in his eye socket. Scott unloaded two rounds in the next closest undead. A woman shuffled closer to him. She was doctor, the white lab coat signified that. Scott busted a round in her shoulder, then another in her nose. Every recoil on sent more pain into his elbow, but the adrenaline was flowing so Scott put it in the back of his mind. Scott failed to notice the undead man coming in on his left side. Scott reacted just in time to see the man almost grab his hand. Scott swung the gun and cracked the man in the face with the butt of the gun. This caused the man to startle backwards. Scott then jammed the gun into his wide open mouth and pulled the trigger, sending brain matter flying. Scott didn't look twice at the body, before turning back to the horde of mutants coming at him. He dropped three more with consecutive shots, before turning his attention to two more coming at him from the right. He dropped them like a sack of bricks. The sounds of the gun alerted more undead in other parts of the facility. 4 more came out from a hallway.**

"**These things just keep comin'" Scott told himself as he shot down two more. Soon everything became a confusing mess of gunfire and bloodshed. Before Scott knew it, he was the only one left standing. Scott looked around at the bodies laying at his feet. Scott exhaled and leaned his head back. The pain in his elbow finally hit him. He winced in pain and shook his elbow.**

"**Alright, time to get to work." He walked passed the reception desk, stepping over mutilated bodies along the way. He turned down a hallway and lifted the gun again, waiting to see if anything was gonna pop out from behind a door. He came to an exam room and decided to enter. The slowly opened the door, but the room was empty. He flipped on the light and shut the door behind him. He locked it just to be safe. He exhaled heavily, and set down his guns on the exam bench. He went to the cabinets in the front of the room, and opened the door. He moved some stuff around before finding what he needed, a needle and surgical thread. He went into another cabinet and began looking again. This cabinet had various vials of fluid in it. Also several plastic cases sat in there, with syringes in them. Finally he found what he needed, some painkillers. He grabbed what he needed and went over to a chair. He sat down and unwrapped his elbow. The blood was becoming dark and gel like. He took the strip of fabric and wrapped it just above the elbow, as a make shift tourniquet. He took the syringe and filled it with the fluid. He took a deep breath, and slowly injected it into his arm. He bit his lower lip and felt his teeth sink into the skin. When he was finished he removed the needle and unwrapped the tourniquet. He spit out the blood that came from his lip. He flexed his arm and waited for a few moments for the painkiller to take effect. **

"**God I hope this works." He said to himself. Slowly, he felt his arm go numb. He then grabbed the needle and threaded a thin piece of string through the eye hole of the needle. Scott had never had to have stitches before. He twisted his elbow in an awkward position, in order to get to the gash. He took another breath and slowly inserted the needle into the skin. The painkillers helped block out most of the pain, the only thing he felt was a slight amount pressure. He looked at the needle as he slowly moved it in and out and the flaps of skin. The skin slowly began to join back together. Before Scott knew it, he had stitch the last thread through. He bit the remaining thread off. He walked over to the sink and washed the blood off the wound, and reached back into the cabinet. He pulled out a roll of gauze and wrapped the wound with it. He sat down on the floor and leaned his back against the wall. The painkillers had made him drowsy. He slowly nodded his head before letting his head fall in front of him, and soon his eyes shut as well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Scott was standing on a hill, survivors of the chaos stood with him side by side. They had out fitted themselves with guns, machete's, crossbows, pitchforks, anything that could be used. The undead lined the field at the bottom of the hill and began to move forward, shambling together as a giant group and moaning flesh heaps. Scott paced back and forth, the curl of the smoke from his cigarette rose in the air. A breeze brought washed over the group, as Scott took a deep breath, before turning to the group. He dropped his cigarette on the ground and stomped it out. **

"**Listen to me people, No one quits, No one gives up. Don't give them an inch! We will fight today, tomorrow, next week, next year, until all these undead scum are eradicated from this earth."**

**The people lifted their weapons high in the air and let out an uproarious cheer.**

"**Fight like there is no tomorrow. These ugly bastards want blood? Give them bullets instead!" Scott hoisted his AK-47 high into the sky, as the group roared again. Scott smiled and nodded, before turning to the undead horde moving across the grassy plain.**

**Scott raised his hand in the air, "On my command......FIRE!"**

**Scott slowly twitched his eyes open. He was still in the doctors office, leaning against the wall. He didn't know what time it was, for all he knew it could have been the next day. Scott scratched his head and took a look at his elbow. The only pain that remained was a dull muted pain. Scott wiped the sleep from his eyes and slowly stood up. He walked over and picked up his guns, sticking both .45's in his waistband and the 9mm in his pocket. He slung the AK over his shoulder. He paused for a moment and went back to the cabinets. He grabbed a plastic case with some syringes in it and slipped it into his pocket. He also grabbed several vials of the fluid he had used as painkillers. He also slid them into a pocket. He slowly made his way back to the door and unlocked it. He pushed the door open with the barrel of his gun and made his way out. The smell of rotting death hit him immediately. Scott gagged a little at the smell but was able to control himself. He walked back down the hall, seeing if anyone was left alive. The lobby was still littered with bodies. Scott's stomach rumbled, but not from the pile for bullet riddled bodies, but from hunger. He decided to try and find some sort of employee lounge. He slowly walked past the lobby and down another hall way. At the end of the hallway, a door read "EMPLOYEE'S ONLY." Scott slowly pushed the door open. He panned around the area, and noticed chairs and tables, as well as a few vending machines along the wall. **

"**Jackpot!" Scott said quietly as he slowly approached the vending machines. He looked around again, but nothing caught his eye. He approached the machine and looked at it.**

"**Damn, wish I had a quarter. Oh wait...." Scott lifted his gun up and chuckled to himself. The first time he had laughed since this whole thing started. He turned the AK around and slammed the butt of the gun against the window, sending glass crashing everywhere. He knocked the rest of the jagged glass out and reached in and pulled out a bag of pretzels. He then went over the soda machine.**

"**Hmmm....." He though to himself for a minute. He looked at the side of the machine and saw a lock. He grabbed the 9mm out of his pocket and placed the barrel of the gun against the lock. He turned his head and pulled the trigger. He turned back and saw a hole were the lock used to be. He pulled the front of the machine away and saw the plastic bottles lining the machine. He reached in and pulled back a bottle of Pepsi. He looked at the 9mm.**

"**I knew this thing would come in handy." He said sarcastically. He went over to the table and sat down. He set the AK on the table and opened his bag of pretzels. He slowly munched on the pretzels, drank his soda, and thought deeply. **

"**What am I gonna do? Move east? Maybe. Move North? No, LA is that way, place is probably swarmed." He shook his head and took a swig of the soda. He looked at his injured elbow and unwrapped the bandage surrounding it. He looked at the stitches before wrapping it back up again. He took another pretzel out and was about to eat it, when a sound emerged from a closet in the corner of the room. A light scratching noise. **

"**Fuck." He stood up from the chair and grabbed one of his .45's. He slowly made his way to the door. The scratching noise had stopped, but he wanted to be better safe than sorry. He took a deep breath and flung the door open. Inside, took him by surprise. A young woman lie on the ground, curled up in the fetal position, crying.**

"**Please....please....don't...d-d-d-don't shoot me." she uttered underneath her stream of tears. Scott paused for a brief moment before lowering the gun. He crouched down by the woman and put his hand on her shoulder. She twitched violent, causing Scott to remove his hand. **

"**Miss, miss, please, I'm not gonna hurt you. Are you hurt?" Scott asked. She continued to sob violently. She took a few deep, strained breaths. She stopped her tears for a brief moment.**

"**No, I'm not hurt....I just....I'm just....it's just....." She paused before lunging at Scott. This took Scott by surprise. She wrapped her arms around the back of Scott's neck and hugged him. Scott held his breath for a brief moment, before loosening up. She was crying even harder now.**

"**Thank you so much.....I was so scared...and these things...they...I don't know whats going on....." She cried even more as she tightened her grip on Scott. He placed his free arm around her shoulder and consoled her.**

"**Its ok, everything is ok now." Scott said as he pondered what was going on. He rubbed her shoulder, this seemed to calm her down, as her sobbing was replaced by short rapid breaths. Scott then felt her grip loosen and her short breaths were replaced by deep ones. She removed her arms from Scott and dropped them to her sides. She lifted her head up. Her constant crying caused her eyeliner to run down her cheeks. Her dark brown eyes pierced into Scott. Her dark brown hair laid over her face, but she wiped it out of her face.**

"**Thank you, Thank you so much." She said as a small smile poked out of the corners of her mouth. Scott nodded and stood up from his crouch. He reached out a hand and helped her up. She was wearing a blue scrubs. She was a nurse. He walked her over to table and pulled out a chair for her. She sat down, as Scott walked over to the soda machine and pulled out a bottle of water. He walked back over to the table and sat down beside her and handed her the bottle of water.**

"**Thank you." She replied as she took the bottle from his hand. Scott clasped both is hands together and leaned his forehead against them. He looked up at the woman and smiled, before dropping his hands.**

"**I'm Scott." He said extending a hand. She reached out and took his hand.**

"**Sasha." She smiled and took sip of water and let go of Scott's hand. Scott smiled and nodded. But his smile was soon replaced by a look of confusion.**

"**What happened here?" Scott asked. Sasha swallowed her water and replaced the cap. She ran her fingers through her dark brown hair before clutching both hands together, tightly.**

"**Yesterday, I came in for work at 5 in the morning. Everything was going normally until around 6 o'clock." She paused and took a breath before continuing. "A man came in with cuts and scratches all over him. He had his arm hanging by a few tendons. He was moaning, loudly. We didn't know what to do. One of the doctors came to help him, he jumped on him and began biting him. It was horrific. Other people ran to help, but they were attacked too. I wanted to help....but...." She paused again. Scott reached out and took her hand. She found a bit of comfort in this. "There was so much chaos and blood and confusion. I panicked and ran. I locked myself in the break room. Then when the heard the gunfire a few hours ago, I hid in the closet." Scott nodded.**

**She noticed his wrapped elbow. "What happened?" She asked.**

**Scott looked at the white bandage around his arm. "Oh, actually thats why I came here. I cut my elbow yesterday and it looked like it might be getting infected. So I found this place and stitched myself."**

**Sasha cringed slightly at the thought of anyone stitching themselves. "Then I passed out." Scott continued. "Do you have the time?" Scott asked.**

**Sasha unrolled her shirt sleeve and checked her watch. "Its about 7pm."**

**Scott shook his head, "I have been out for about 10 hours." Scott took a pretzel out of the bag and ate it, He turned the bag to Sasha who also took a pretzel.**

"**Can I take a look at your elbow?" Sasha asked as she pointed to his bandaged arm.**

"**Yeah." Scott said. He unwrapped the gauze and turned his arm to Sasha. She grabbed his arm and looked at the elbow intently. She nodded and looked up at Scott with a smile. **

"**Well, its not the worst stitch job I have ever seen, in fact its pretty good for someone who did it themselves. But to be safe, I think I should restitch it." She said.**

**Scott nodded, "Ok, but tomorrow please."**

**She smiled and nodded, "Ok, we will wait tomorrow."**

**Scott stared back at her and smiled as well. Even with make up running, Sasha was beautiful. She had piercing eyes, a dark complexion, and a beautiful smile. She looked down at the guns sitting on the table, before looking back up at Scott. "Where did you get the guns?" She asked quizzically.**

**Scott looked up at her, "They belonged to my dad, He get them from my grandfather." Scott said as he stared vacantly at the table.**

**She looked at him with concerned eyes. "Are your parents ok?"**

**Scott took a deep breath before responding. "My parents died a year ago in a car accident." **

**Sasha held her hand to her mouth before responding, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know."**

**Scott looked back up to her and nodded, "Its ok, after this whole thing started, I thought to myself that they were better off dying in a car accident that being subjected to this hell." Scott rested his head on his hand. **

**Sasha moved her chair closer to Scott and put her hand on his shoulder. She slowly rubbed his shoulder, "You all right?" She asked this with concern in her voice.**

**Scott looked up at her and let out a small smile, "Yeah, I'm gonna be ok." Scott nodded. It was the first time that anyone, since his parents death showed this much compassion to him. Sasha dropped her hand from his shoulder and smiled.**

"**I have lost people before in my life too. It's hard, I know." Sasha said. Scott nodded at this and took another pretzel from the bag. **

**Sasha and Scott talked for several more hours. Telling stories from their pasts. They laughed were they could, just to keep some sense of normalcy to the whole situation. After some time, they decided to call it a night. Scott went to the door to make sure it was locked. He walked back over to Sasha who let out a yawn. She smiled at Scott as he walked to the table. She stood up and looked around for a moment. Scott pushed a few of the tables out of the way to make room. Scott sat on the floor and Sasha joined him. Scott was about to lie down, when Sasha spoke.**

"**Scott, I wanna say thank you. For everything. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be in that closet crying my eyes out." She put her arm around Scott and leaned over, kissing him on the cheek. **

**Scott smiled, "Your welcome, Sasha." She smiled back and lied down on the floor. Scott followed, lying next to her. Scott put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling for a moment. He looked over at Sasha. She was already fast asleep. Scott smiled.**

"**Goodnight, Sasha." He muttered before rolling over and drifting off to sleep himself.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Scott awoke, an unknown amount of hours later. He felt something draped across his chest. He looked over to see Sasha laying up against him, with her arm laid across Scott. Scott smiled. He slowly removed Sasha's arm, and sat up. He wasn't going to wake her, since this was probably the first good amount of sleep she had gotten since it started. He stood up and walked over to the vending machine and grabbed a bottle of water. He opened it and took a large drink. He walked back over to where he had set the guns. He grabbed the .45's and removed the clips. He looked at how many rounds were left.**

"**7 and 9." He told himself. He then grabbed the AK and removed the clip. "9 left."**

**Scott stood up and walked over to a cabinet. He opened the door and found a pad of paper sitting there. He picked up the blank pad and thought to himself. "I think its as good a time as any, to start keep a journal." Scott closed the door, and opened a drawer below the counter. Inside the drawer were several pens. He grabbed one and walked back to the table. He sat down and took a deep breath. Sasha grumbled slightly and rolled over, still asleep. He smiled and looked back down at the pad of paper. He twirled the pen over the paper for a moment to collect his thoughts. He brought the pen down and began jotting down his thoughts. After a few moments, he lifted his head and brought his pen up. He stared at the paper, re-reading what he just wrote:**

_**Nothing makes much sense anymore. Actually it never really did. I can only imagine what others are going through right now. When this whole thing started, I figured it would pass, but after seeing this hell on earth, it doesn't seem like it will anytime soon. The cause could be one of a million things, a military experiment gone wrong, a biological terrorist attack, or just some disease like Ebola on steroids. Sometimes I wish this whole ordeal was a dream, actually more like a nightmare and I am just some coma patient in a hospital. But on the other end, if this is some delusional mind fuck, I would have never meet Sasha. I have never meet anyone so caring, and on top of that she beautiful. I hope to learn a lot from her. And I hope to be her guardian for as long as possible.**_

**Scott lowered the paper and stared blankly at it for a moment.**

"**Good morning." Scott looked up and Sasha was lying on the ground looking at Scott, with a smile on her face. The make up that was running down her face last night, was rubbing off but was still patchy on her cheeks.**

"**Hey Sasha, how did you sleep last night?" Scott smiled.**

"**Great, best night of sleep in a while." Sasha said as she sat up. She stretched and yawned, before standing up. She walked over to the vending machine and pulled out a bottle of water. She walked over to a sink in the corner of the room and looked in the mirror. "God, I look like crap."**

**Scott smiled, "You look fine." **

**She turned to Scott and smiled, "Scott are you trying to be fresh with me?" She said with a southern accent. She laughed and turned back to the mirror. Scott smiled and shook his head. Sasha took a paper towel and poured some water on it. She began wiping off the remainder of the make-up that was on her face. **

**Scott looked up at her, "I think that tomorrow, we should leave."**

**Sasha stopped what she was doing, and turned to Scott. "Why can't we stay here?" She said as she leaned against the sink.**

"**This place isn't very safe. The entire lobby is covered with big windows. We would be relegated to this room. I just think it would create cabin fever pretty quickly. Plus its gonna be hard to survive on nothing but junk food and soda. I just think it would be for the better." **

**Sasha turned back to the mirror and continued to wipe the make up off her face. She didn't say anything for a few moments. Scott stared at her, waiting for a response. Finally she stopped what she was doing and looked at Scott. "Ok, as much as I don't want to leave here, you're right, but where could we go?"**

**Scott paused and tapped his pen against the table. "I don't know, preferably somewhere we can move around comfortably with out being noticed too easily. A larger building. Something that has enough supplies. Like a mall or maybe even a school."**

**Sasha looked away for a moment before looking back at Scott. "But wanted those places be filled with these things?"**

**Scott took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. "A mall maybe, but we might get lucky with a school. When I first encountered these things it was around 6 in the morning, well before schools open. So, if my guess is correct, nobody would have went to school that day."**

**Sasha nodded, "Maybe you're right. Well, Ok, tomorrow we will leave." Sasha then turned back to the mirror and continued to wipe the make up off her face. Scott sat in his chair with his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. Sasha finished with her make up and walked back to Scott.**

"**Whats that?" She pointed at the note pad on the table.**

"**Oh, thats.....thats..um...its just nothing." Scott swept the pad of paper off the table and into his lap.**

"**Is it a journal or something?" **

"**When the time is right, I will show it to you."**

**Sasha smiled a little and walked over to the other cabinets. She opened up one and shuffled through a bunch of things. "Damn it, were is it?"**

**Scott looked over, "What are you looking for?"**

**Sasha didn't say anything, but about ten seconds later she shouted, "Yes, found it." She turned around with a silver baggie. "I'm useless without coffee." She smiled and turned. She walked over to a coffee machine on the counter top. She grabbed a white filter off the stack sitting on top of the machine. As she continued with the coffee, Scott looked his wrapped elbow. He slowly unwrapped the bandage and looked at the stitches. Some of the blood had dried around the wound. He touched the wound with his other hand. He winced in pain as he touched it. **

"**Let me take a look at it." Scott looked up to see Sasha standing next to him. Scott nodded as Sasha grabbed his arm. "Well, its starting heal, but it still should be restitched. I think I will take care of that this afternoon."**

"**Alright, but before we do that, I have to go out to my truck. Get the rest of the ammo I have." Scott said. **

**Sasha sat down at the table and grabbed Scott's hands. "As much as I don't want you to do that, I know I cant stop you. Just promise me, that you come back." She said with deep concern in her voice.**

**Scott looked down at their hands together, then looked up in Sasha's eyes and smiled. "After surviving out there for the last three days, I promise just going out to my truck isn't gonna kill me." Sasha smiled and stared at Scott. Nothing was said as they continued to look into each others eyes.**

_**.**_

"**I guess the coffee is done. Did you want some?" Sasha asked as she let go of Scott's hands.**

"**Yes I would, thank you." Sasha stood up from the table and walked over to the coffee pot. Scott Sat the chair and could do nothing but smile. Sasha opened another cabinet and pulled out two ceramic coffee mugs as well as a few white packets. She poured the coffee into the mugs and slowly walked back over to the table. She sat down next to Scott.**

"**Care for sugar?" Sasha asked as she held up a white sugar packet.**

"**No thank you, thats alright." Scott lifted up the mug to his mouth and took a sip. Sasha shook two of the packets and poured them into her mug. She took a sip from her coffee. **

"**Do you think there are survivors out there?" Sasha asked after taking another drink from her mug.**

"**Yeah, I do. I mean there are probably people stuck in the same situation we are in." Scott tapped his fingers against the side of the warm cup.**

"**Do you think this has spread, like the entire country or even the world?" Sasha asked.**

"**Its possible, with my experiences with these things, they don't go down easily and they are vicious. You know since this whole thing started, I have had two really vivid dreams." Scott said before sipping the black coffee from the mug.**

"**About what?" **

"**the first one was the first night, when I was hiding out in a barn. A woke up and one of those things was coming after me and I tried shooting it but I didn't have my guns. And then it bit me. I woke up after that."**

"**What was the other one?" Sasha lifted her hand up and leaned her head against it.**

**Scott let out a small laugh, "The other one was when I passed after the stitches. I was standing on a hill with a group of survivors and a bunch of those things were approaching us. I lead the survivors to victory against those things."**

**Sasha lifted her head and contemplated for a moment, "Well, you know how dreams are some times indications of the future?"**

"**yeah."**

"**Well, maybe you were meant to be a leader."**

"**Maybe, Maybe....."Scott stared vacantly at the table and took another sip of his coffee. "Do you the time?" Scott asked as he looked up.**

**Sasha looked at her wrist watch. "Yeah its, 10:30."**

"**Ok." Scott took two or three big gulps from his coffee, and then washed it down with some water before standing up. He wiped the liquid from his lips and grabbed both of the .45's from the table and stuck them in his waistband.**

"**Time to do this." Scott stretched and turned to Sasha. "I need your help."**

**Sasha eyes widened, "Um...what?"**

"**I need you to stand watch, don't worry you are gonna stay in the lobby."**

"**Scott, I don't think I can do that....I mean.....its just....."**

**Scott walked over to her and crouched down by her. He held one of her hands. "Listen, you have my word that nothing will happen, I just need you to help me."**

**Sasha stared at him. She looked away and ran her fingers through her hair. She turned back to Scott. "Ok, I will help."**

**Scott looked up and smiled. "Good, Lets go." Scott and Sasha stood up and walked to the door, Scott slowly unlocked it and drew one of his .45's. Sasha was just behind him. He slowly opened the door and took about ten steps out of the door and looked behind him. Sasha was still firmly positioned in the doorway. Scott waved for Sasha. She took several hesitant steps out before reaching Scott. They walked forward and rounded the corner into the lobby. The smell of rotting death was ever present from the massacre that occurred the day before. Bodies still littered the floor, and dried blood spotted on the floor. Scott swallowed hard and gagged slightly at the rancid smell. **

"**Oh my god." Sasha said in a whisper as she held her hand to her face, covering her mouth and nose. Both of them walked a few more feet into the lobby before Scott turned to Sasha.**

"**Ok, here is what I want you to do. Follow behind me until I get out of the lobby and then shut the door behind me. Wait until I get the bags out of the truck, then open the door. When I'm in the truck, if something is coming up behind me, yell or pound on the window. I'll take care of the rest." **

**Sasha didn't saw anything, she only nodded. They both slowly walked to the doors, stepping over dismembered corpses. They reached the front doors and Scott slowly opened the door. Scott nodded to Sasha as he took a step out the door. Scott took another step and heard the door shut behind him.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Notes: After a long absence, with school and work consuming my life as of late, here is chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7**

**Scott heard the door click shut behind him. He took deep breath and lifted his gun up and scanned the area for any undead. Nothing caught his eye. He quickly sprinted to his trucks and threw open the front door, climbed in and reached behind him. He grabbed the back pack and slung it over his shoulder. He looked at Sasha, who was staring at him through the glass door. He turned back and reached for the other bag. He picked up the heavy duffel. He slid out of the truck and adjusted his back pack. He went to pull the duffel out but the bag resisted. He struggled with the bag, but the bag still held tight in the truck. He looked at it and saw that the strap had gotten stuck on something. Scott pulled hard again.**

"**Come on you motherfucker." He said under his breath. He turned back to Sasha, as she continued to stare at him, now with concerned eyes. **

**Inside the building, Sasha waited impatiently for Scott to return. She paced in front of the door for a few moments. "Come on Scott." She said as Scott continued to struggle with the bag.**

**Scott popped back into the truck to see where the bag was caught. He found the strap wrapped around the bracket. He began untangling it, trying to get it done as quick as possible. **

**Sasha leaned against the door and shook her head, trying to figure out what was taking so long. Her looked soon turned from impatience to horror, as from her right she saw an undead woman approaching Scott. She gasped, trying to catch her breath. She looked on as the undead woman continued her approach to Scott. After a few short moments, she wanted to scream but the words failed to reach her mouth. **

**Scott was unaware of the approaching horror, as he continued to struggle with the bag. Sasha collected herself and had to warn Scott, before he became the mutants next meal. She began pounding hard on the door, doing her best to warn him. The undead woman did an about face, and turned her attention to Sasha. The woman began shuffling closer and closer to the glass door. Scott heard the rapid pounding and turned to see the grotesque figure approaching the building.**

"**Shit." He let go of the bag and grabbed his gun. The undead woman reached the door and ground her bloody stumps of fingers against the glass, leaving crimson smears behind. Scott wanted to shoot, but thought twice. He ran up behind the woman.**

"**Hey!" he shouted. The woman turned to Scott and began to snarl. She reached out for Scott. Acting quickly Scott turned his .45 around and lifted the gun up high, bring the butt down hard onto the woman's skull. It let out a sickening thud that rocked the woman and brought her to the ground. The woman thrashed on the ground for a moment, until Scott lifted his foot up and placed his boot down right on the bridge of her nose. The woman continued to gargle and squirm, so Scott repeated, stomping down hard on her face and head. When he lifted up his boot, the woman wasn't moving or making any noise. Her brain was sticking out of her busted skull and blood flowed out. Scott looked up at Sasha, who stared back with utter shock. He ran back to his truck and grabbed her the bag. The strap finally gave and he pulled the duffel out. He walked back with both bags towards the entrance. When he approached the door, Sasha was still frozen in fear. Scott tapped on the door, causing Sasha to break out of her trance. She slowly opened the door, allowing Scott in. He set the bags down and sat on the bench in the lobby. Sasha stared vacantly at the door.**

"**Sasha, you ok?"**

**She still was not responding.**

"**Hello? Earth to Sasha...."**

**Sasha snapped out of. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just never saw anything like that."**

"**I'm used to it." Scott leaned his head down and took a deep breath, scrapping his boots against the carpet to clean off the blood.**

"**Why didn't you just shoot her?"**

**Scott looked up. "Well, two reasons. One, I don't want to waste ammo. Two, the noise would have attracted more of those things."**

**Sasha shook her head and turned back to the door. Her expression soon changed to her previous state of frozen in fear. **

**Scott turned and looked at her. "Sasha, what's wrong?"**

"**T....t..t...To late." she muttered**

**Scott got up and looked out the door. 15 more of the undead were converging on the building.**

"**Oh, shit." Scott said. "Do these doors have locks?" He turned to Sasha, but she only stood there face the horde of undead. "SASHA!"**

**Sasha snapped out of it. "Yeah, there and there." She pointed to the tops and bottom of the door. Scott snapped both of the locks into place.**

"**You think that will hold them?" Sasha asked.**

"**Yeah, for now at least."**

**The undead congregated in front of the glass door, pawing at it with there bony hands, leaving more blood behind. They snarled and grunted as they tried to gain access, but to no avail. **

"**Ok, let's go." Scott did a 180 and began moving back through the lobby, Sasha following close behind. **

**Once they entered the lounge, they quickly locked the door behind them. Scott set the bags down and sat down in a chair, leaning back and placing his hands behind his head, taking a deep breath and collecting his thoughts. **

"**I'm sorry Scott." Sasha spoke.**

"**Why's that?" **

"**I froze up and I could have gotten you killed."**

**Scott paused and nodded his head. "There is no need to apologize. Its understandable. Trust me its not easy to deal with those things. So don't worry about."**

**Sasha hung her head in shame and nodded. **

**Scott cocked his head, "Sasha?"**

"**Yeah...."She said as she lifted her head.**

"**Smile."**

**Sasha let out a small smile from the corners of her mouth.**

"**That's more like it." **

**Scott took his guns and set them on the table, then opened up the bags. He pulled out several boxes of ammo and set them on the table. He removed the clips from his two .45's and the AK and slowly began to reload the guns. Sasha walked over to the vending machine and pulled out a bag of potato chips and a bottle of soda. She sat next to Scott and munch on the greasy chips and sipped the sugary soda.**

"**What are we gonna do tomorrow?" Sasha spoke up with a mouth full of chips.**

**Scott set down a .45 clip and scratched his chin. "Is there a back exit here?"**

**Sasha nodded and ate another chip.**

"**Well, we are gonna have to go around the building. We have to be quick and quiet about it." Scott bent down and picked up the 9mm and set it on the table. "You ever fire a gun before?"**

**Sasha washed down the chips with a sip from the soda. "Once when I was younger, my dad showed me how to fire his hunting rifle, but that was almost 15 years ago."**

**Scott nodded and slid the 9mm over to Sasha. "Well, looks like I'm gonna have to give you a crash course then."**

**Sasha's eyes widened as she stared at the black pistol in front of her. **

"**Now, the 9mm has less kick then the hunting rifle you fired, so it shouldn't be too much of problem with recoil. However, there is almost no power behind it. One of those things probably won't go down on the first shot, unless you get lucky and pop one right in their eye socket."**

**Sasha reached out and picked up the gun and held it in both hands.**

"**Now, you wanna aim for their head. Nothing else, otherwise your just wasting bullets." Scott went back to reloading his guns, as Sasha ran her fingers over the gun, before setting it back down.**

"**Scott, I don't think I can do this, I mean you saw what happened earlier, now you're putting your trust in me with a gun. Even I know thats a bad combination."**

**Scott set down the clip again. "Sasha, I need your help. I understand that its nerve racking to do something like this, but in times like these, we all need to have a sense of purpose and to go above and beyond the call of duty. Hell, you never know, you might be a crack shot." Scott laughed a little and leaned back in his chair.**

**Sasha shook her head and set the gun down on the table. "Scott, its just...."**

**Scott held his hand up and cut her off mid sentence. "Come on." Scott stood up and walked behind Sasha. "Come on, I'm gonna show you." Sasha stood up from the chair and picked up the gun from the table. Scott grabbed her by her arm and told her to hold the gun up. Scott walked behind Sasha and helped guide her.**

"**Alright, lift the gun up and point it straight outward. Now with your main arm, bend it out a little but keep it rigged."**

**Sasha had a hard time understanding what Scott said, so Scott positioned himself behind her and aided her, by guiding her arm. Scott lifted the gun up to eye level. **

"**Now, when aiming, shoot for the top of there head. And then with your other arm, brace your hand, like so."**

**Scott reached down and brought Sasha's arm up and placed her hand on the underside of her wrist. **

"**And then when you have your target in sights, you pull the trigger. And really thats all there is too it."**

**Scott dropped his arms, as did Sasha. She turned to him and looked at his elbow. **

"**Looks like we should take care of that."**

"**Lets do it."**

**They made their way to one of the exam rooms on the other side of the building. As they walked past the lobby, they saw the undead pawing at the door trying to gain entrance. The door was now a muted shade of red. Scott shook his head as they walked past. Once they entered the exam room, Scott sat down in the chair and unwrapped his elbow, while Sasha went to one of the cabinets and produced a small vile of clear liquid, the same liquid Scott used the day before, and a syringe. She pulled up another chair next to Scott.**

"**Alright, just keep your arm loose."**

**Scott did as he was told as Sasha filled the plastic syringe with the liquid, tapping it a few times to even it out. She slowly stuck the needle into Scott's arm and pushed down on the plunger.**

"**Alright, give it a few minutes then we will start."**

**Sasha went back to the cabinets and pulled out a pair of what looked like small scissors, a small paper packet containing a needle, and another packet containing the thread. Scott could feel his arm starting to go numb.**

"**Ok, you can start." Scott said as he stared ahead at the picture of a sunset on the wall.**

**Sasha pulled up close and began snipping each strand of the stitches. Scott just stared ahead at the picture. The peaceful orange of the sunset brought back child hood memories of vacations to Florida and Texas, that he took with his parents. Scott always had a hard time accepting his parents death, considering he always expected his parents to live full, rich lives, not to die in their fifties. **

"**Alright, I'm gonna start stitching then. Try not to move." Sasha said as she leaned closer to Scott, with needle and thread in hand. She slowly began to run the needle through the flaps of skin, joining them together. Through the whole ordeal, Scott didn't say a word, only stared vacantly. After a few minutes, Sasha looked up at Scott and smiled.**

"**All done." Scott looked over at his elbow, then looked up at Sasha and smiled. Sasha returned to the cabinet and pulled out a roll of white gauze, and slowly she wrapped it around Scott's elbow.**

"**Whats on tap for the rest of the day?" Sasha asked as she finished rolling the gauze.**

**Scott ran his free hand through is hair, "Well, first I think a nap is in order. Then finish reloading the weapons, pack up a few things then go over the game plan for tomorrow."**

"**Sounds like a plan." Sasha went over to sink and washed her hands. **

"**Hey Sasha...." **

"**Huh?" Sasha said as she dried her hands.**

"**Thanks, for your help."**

**Sasha set the towel down, and turned to Scott. "No problem."**


End file.
